Toasting to the Future
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "The Best Things in Life are Seldom Planned" by samandddianefan10. After going out on a date with Niles, Daphne must make a difficult phone call to Donny Douglas. Can she put the past behind her, in order to get to the happy future she wants? One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to Melinda ( **samanddianefan10** ) for writing "The Best Things in Life are Seldom Planned." I always love stories which end with N/D together, but I felt like there were loose ends, namely, Donny. So, of course I took care of that here. I hope this lives up to her amazing work, and I can't thank her enough for her support and friendship! *Hugs*

"Thank you, Niles," Daphne said as she slipped her key into the elder Dr. Crane's front door. It was only last night that Roz had come over, and after more than a few glasses of sherry, Roz had told Daphne a secret which had apparently been kept for years, at least from Daphne. Niles was in love with her. At his family's encouragement, Niles asked Daphne on a date.

In any fairytale, that is how the story would end. But this was real life, and so things were a bit more complicated. Daphne had been seeing Donny for some time, and they were rather serious. And Niles had gotten himself involved with Mel. Luckily, Mel had an out-of-town speaking engagement to go to, so Niles never had to ask her permission to take Daphne out. He felt a tiny bit dishonest about keeping a secret from her, but there was no question as to who his heart belonged to. It had been Daphne's long before he ever crossed paths with Mel. If it came down to a choice, Niles already knew who he would pick.

But Daphne's situation wasn't so black-and-white. She did have feelings for Donny, but going out with Niles had shaken everything up. There was a spark, a feeling she'd never had with Donny. Niles listened to her stories, even though she knew she'd told the same one to him several times before. Niles didn't mind a bit. Daphne knew that Donny loved her, but he often got impatient with her, especially when a client called while they were out. It was obvious where his priorities were. It hadn't escaped Daphne's notice that Niles turned his cellphone off the moment they entered the restaurant.

Before going out with Niles, Daphne had wondered if what happened last night had been a result of how much she and Roz had both had to drink. But even sober, Daphne could see where she belonged. That left her with a very difficult task. She didn't want to do it, but the sooner the better, she knew.

"What are you doing?" Niles asked when he saw her nervously reaching for the phone.

"I have to call Donny. I need to tell him that me feelings have changed."

Niles felt his pulse quicken. She was choosing him. Finally, the thing he'd dreamed about for more than five years was happening. But he knew his happiness came at the expense of another man's heartbreak. "You're going to tell him over the phone?"

Daphne nodded. "It's better this way. This way he can move on and find a woman who loves him. He deserves a woman who would give up everything to be with him. I know that's how it should be, because it's how I feel about you."

Now Niles began to wonder if his heart could handle this. If he'd been happy before, he was now ecstatic. "You would give up everything for me? Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes," Daphne answered at once. "But the best part is, I know I don't have to. The people I care about, your father and your brother, you care about them, too. You love Roz and Alice, the same as I do."

"Well, I love Roz a bit more now than I did about twenty-four hours ago," Niles quipped. "I'll be forever grateful that she helped make this dream come true."

"You see? That's why I know this is right. Our lives fit together perfectly. It's just like your father said, you're here all the time. I've told you things I could never tell Donny, because he'd laugh, or make fun of me. But you wouldn't do that." She looked at Niles, now feeling tears in her eyes.

Niles ran his thumb down her cheek, wiping away the few tears that had spilled. "I would never do that, Daphne. I couldn't hurt the person who's given me so much hope. You were a light in a very dark place. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Well, you've saved me from making a horrible mistake. I could have settled for Donny, thinking that was all I deserved. But you've shown me something I never even thought possible. But now, before we get _too_ carried away, I have to do this. I don't want to put it off."

Niles slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it. "Do you want me to leave the room?" He could not imagine how difficult this must be for her. He knew he would need to have a similar conversation with Mel, and it would not be easy. But he'd never given his heart to Mel, so he could make a clean break without second-guessing.

"No. I don't think I could do this alone. Just stay here, beside me...all right?"

"Daphne, I'll be by your side for as long as you want me. I promise you that."

Daphne knew he was speaking about much more than this present situation. He meant forever, and the thought warmed her heart immensely. She took a deep breath and began to nervously dial the phone. "H-Hello, Donny. Well, yes, there is something on me mind. I wasn't very honest with you this afternoon."

Niles watched as she did this, praying it wouldn't be more painful than necessary. Surely Donny would see that letting her go was the right thing...wouldn't he?"

"I told you I wasn't feeling well, and that I needed to stay home and rest," Daphne was saying. "But the truth is, I went out with Dr. Crane. Niles." She smiled as she said his name. It felt strange on her lips, but somehow right. "I know this is sudden. It is for me, too. But Roz was here last night, and we had a few glasses of sherry. Actually more than a few. And somehow, Roz ended up telling me that Niles has been in love with me for years. I couldn't believe it. I had to take a chance, just to see if there was anything there. There was. I'm sorry, Donny. Certain things are meant to be,"

As she spoke, Niles pictured Donny on the other end. He must be shocked, and angry. He took hold of her free hand, letting her know that he was still there.

Daphne turned to Niles, smiling at him, even as Donny continued to yell at her. He began to run out of words to say. "I know you're hurt, Donny. And I'm sorry. I really am. I wish things had worked out differently for us, but I can't change how I feel. Yes, of course I'll send the ring back. Goodbye, Donny." She hung up the phone.

"Well, what did Donny say to you?" Niles asked.

"Mostly he just called me a bunch of names I'd rather not repeat. It's no worse than what me brothers have said. He's hurt, but I think he understands. He just wants the ring back so he can get a refund on it."

"That's certainly reasonable," Niles said. He could only hope Mel would react the same way, but he knew it was unlikely. No matter how angry she might be, it would not change his feelings. "I know what it's like to leave a relationship to take a chance on something better. Even if things aren't working, it's still difficult to leave, not knowing if you're making a mistake. I love you so much for doing that, and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"You don't owe me a thing," Daphne said. "I know where I belong, and it's right here." She smiled at Niles, unable to believe how happy she was. There wasn't a shred of doubt about the choice she'd made. Donny Douglas was in her past. Her future belonged to Niles Crane. She kissed him for a long moment. She looked over Niles' shoulder, at the bar where her boss kept his beloved sherry. She and Roz had made a considerable dent in his collection last night. But that didn't mean there weren't other things in the house. "Can I make you a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Niles had always envisioned celebrating his first moments with Daphne by toasting champagne. But now he realized, it didn't matter how they started out. Their future was bound to be beautiful.

 **The End**


End file.
